Основите
by mars16
Summary: Тази история проследява живота на Роуз Уизли през петата й година в Хогуортс


Дж.К.Роулинг притежава всички авторски права върху героите в книгите ,,Хари Потър''

Това е първата ми история за Роуз,аз съм и начинаеща в писането на фикове,затова много бих се радвала да прочета мненията ви и особено забележките ви.Благодаря,че отделяте време да прочетете главата.

Първа глава

Денят беше 1 Септември,а часът – 10.30.Сега на перон 9 ¾ ако човек се разходеше между магьосниците там щеше да види от тъга до радост.Родителите с усмивка на лице и с тъга на сърцето изпращаха децата си.Децата от друга страна се смееха и се радваха,че ще отидат за първа година или пък ще се завърнат за поредна в Хогуортс.Малките дечица,които не бяха достатъчно големи за магьосническото училище пък си поплакваха и молеха родителите си да последват по-голямата си сестра или брат.

Едно наше познато семейство също беше на гарата,за да изпрати една първокурсничка,три второкурсници,три третокурсници,една четвъртокурсничка,двама петокурсници и един седмокурсник,който постоя само 5 минути със семейството си и отиде при приятелите си.Албус и Роуз като петокурсници,постояха 15 минути и след като се сбогуваха с всички тръгнаха към вагона на префектите,защото тази година Албус бе избран за префект на Грифиндор,а Роуз за префект на Рейвънклоу.

Нашата история главно ще се фокусира върху горе посочените префекти,затова нека оставим Джини и Хари,Рон и Хърмаяни,Фльор и Бил,Пърси и Одри и Джордж и Анджелина да се сбогуват с децата си и да се отправим заедно с Албус и Роуз към вагона на префектите.

-Тази година ще бъде много интерсна,Албус,усещам го.-каза му Роуз,докато вървяха към първия вагон.

-Така ли?Да не би да си пророк?-попита я той-Бих искал да видя лицето на леля Хърмаяни,като й кажеш,че можеш да предсказваш бъдещето.

-Не,не съм пророк.-отвърна му Роуз – Просто тази година ще правим изпитите С.О.В.А!- довърши въодушевено тя

-Да,това е прекрасно нещо!-отвърна Албус с лека ирония.-Нямам търпение да видя как не съм получил достатъчно висока оценка,за да вземам някои предмети догодина!

-Албус не говори така!-възрази му Роуз.-Ще се справиш!Аз ще ти помагам.

Албус не бе сигурен,че ще се справи,но знаеше,че може да разчита на Роуз,все пак досега винаги бе минавал,понеже в повечето случаи й заемаше записките или я молеше да му обясни някои неща.Албус беше в куидичния отбор на позиция гончия(Джеймс беше търсач) и той предпочиташе да мисли за куидич по време на някои скучни часове(за него те включваха всички часове без ЗСЧИ и отвари).

-Пък и тази година ще прекарваш много повече време с Ана Финигън. – продължи Роуз с надежда да му повдигне настроението,защото тя бе забелязала,че Албус е унил. – Ще дежурите заедно по коридорите.

Ана Финигън беше приятелка с Албус,която също стана префект.Те се сприятелиха още в първи курс,но Албус винаги е гледал на нея като само на приятел,поне до май месец тази година,когато бе разбрал,че я харесва като повече от приятел,понеже я бе видял да се прегръща с едно момче от Хафълпъф.

Споменаването на името на Ана накара Албус да се изчерви леко.Той бе споделил през лятото откритието си с Роуз,която му бе дала съвети как да разбере дали и Ана го харесва.Тези съвети със сигурност щяха да влязат в употреба тази година.

-Ана е много хубава нали,Роуз?-попита Албус.-Косата й изглежда толкова блестяща и изобщо самата Ана е блестяща.

Роуз се усмихна на Албус.Много й харесваше да вижда как любовта е обгърнала братовчед й.Приятно й беше,че давайки съвети на Албус бе станала част от нещо толкова изящно и красиво нещо като любовта.

През останалата част от вървенето им,Роуз остави Албус да й разказва за това колко брилиантна била Ана,като направила еди-коя си магия за еди-колко си кратко време.

Когато стигнаха до вагона,Роуз подсети Албус,че ще видят Ана и той спря да говори.

Във вагона на префектите се бяха събрали всички префекти,като липсваха само Отличникът и Отличничката,които щяха да дадат указания на новите префекти.

Щом влязоха Роуз се огледа за другия префект на Рейвънклоу.Тя бе очаквала,че Кевин Бут ще стане префект заедно с нея,но вместо него видя едно друго познато лице.Скорпиус Малфой стоеше на три метра пред Албус и Роуз и говореше с Даниел Хаус(6-ти курс префект на Рейвънклоу).В момента,в който Роуз видя бледото лице на Скорпиус за миг смръщи лице,но бързо се овладя.Тя не го мразеше,не го и харесваше.За четирите години,които бяха прекарали в Хогуортс,единствените думи,които някога си бяха разменили се отнасяха за магията,която трябва да направят или отварата,която трябва да забъркат,когато ги разпределяха като партньори в някои часове.Роуз знаеше от разказите на баща си за ученическите години на него и майка й,че бащата на Скорпиус не е бил цвете за мирисане.От това,което бе чувала от приятелите си,обаче знаеше,че Скорпиус не е като баща си и не вреди на никого.Роуз и Скорпиус,въпреки че бяха от един дом,в един и същи курс,се движеха отделно.Роуз имаше една група от приятели,а Скорпиус – друга.Дъщерята на Хърмаяни не знаеше как да се държи със Скорпиус,когато бяха първи курс,затова така и не се сприятелиха и Роуз започна да гледа на него само като конкуренция,зашото тя винаги искаше да е най-добрата в класа.Точно затова не харесваше особено предмета ЗСЧИ,защото това бе единственият предмет,по който Скорпиус бе по-добър от нея.Тя тайничко не харесваше и самия Скорпиус,точно заради това,но не искаше да си го признае.

-Хайде да отидем при Ана.-каза Албус на братовчедка си,като я извади от мислите си.

-Добре.

Двамата тръгнаха към Ана,която бе седнала с Елена Макмилиън(префект на Хафълпъф,5 курс) и Джордж Смит(префект на Хафълпъф,5 курс).

Роуз и Албус минаха покрай Скорпиус,по пътя им към Ана.Албус,който бе устремил поглед към Ана не забеляза Скорпиус,но Роуз го забеляза и дори се обърна и за момент го погледна.Скорпиус погледна Роуз едва когато тя го отмина.Той не знаеше как да се държи с нея.Трябваше ли да я поздрави?Трябваше ли да се опита да завърже разговор с нея,след като сега щяха да прекарват повече време заедно,отколкото са прекарвали заедно за тези изминали четири години?Той не знаеше.

-О,Албус,Роуз,здравейте.-каза им Ана,когато двамата братовчеди бяха на метър от масата.

Останалите на масата също ги поздравиха и след като Роуз и Албус им отвърнаха,седнаха и те.

-Чухте ли кой е ще е новият учител по отвари? – попита Джордж – Аз разбрах,че ще е Дейв Кетъл,помните ли го?Той завърши преди няколко години и бе гончия на Хафълпъф.

-И откъде разбра,че ще ни е учител?-поинтересува се Албус,който както вече споменахме харесваше предмета отвари и се интересуваше кой щеше да замести професор Даут(тя смени професор Слъгхорн пет години след победата над Волдемор,защото стария професор се върна към хубавия си живот и понеже имаше постоянен адрес,бивши негови ученици от Слъг-кръг му пращаха всякакви неща – като се почне от 10-годишна греяна медовина и се стигне до билети за поредния куидичен мач).

-Брат ми е бил от неговия курс и го познава.Когато бяхме преди седмица във Флориш и Блотс го видяхме и брат ми ни запозна.Изглежда ми светсен.-довърши Джордж.

-Бас държа,че ще стане най-любимия учител на Албус!-каза Роуз и се ухили на братовчед си.

-Всички префекти да се съберат тук!-чу се гласа на Джеймс.- Хайде по-бързичко,с Аманда остаряхме докато ви чакаме да станете и да си доведете значките с голямо П на тях тук.

Развеселените префекти наобиколиха Отличникът и Отличничката.

-Такаа,след като всички сме тук,нека започнем.-каза Джеймс.-Първо мисля,че може да отделим няколко минути,за да обсъдим колко добре изглеждам с значка,на която пише Отличник!

Всички се разсмяха,но на Аманда това не й се стори много смешно и погледна Джеймс с укор.

-Добре,добре,стига с глупостите!-каза Джеймс,като тона,с който го каза накара всички да спрат да се смеят.-Така сега с Аманда ще дадем указания на новите префекти за отговорностите им.Аманда искаш ли да започнеш?

Джеймс погледна момичето до него и след като тя кимна,започна:

-Както знаете,сега всички трябва да дежурим по коридорите във влака.После ще ви кажа в какъв ред ще дежурите.Префектите трябва да следят за спазването на реда в техния дом,като имат право да отнемат точки за неспазване на правилата от другите ученици.Понякога трябва да дежурите по коридорите на Хогуортс.Ако по време на почивките на по-малките ученици времето навън е лошо,тогава префектите трябва да ги наглеждат вътре в замъка.

Аманда продължи да им разказва за нещата,които трябва да правят префектите.Отличничката все още говореше,когато влакът бавно,а след това по-бързо потегли към Хогуортс.Десетина минути след тръгването на влака,Аманда свърши и им каза в какъв ред ще дежурят във влака.Първо трябваше да дежурят новите префекти,в реда:Грифиндор,Рейвънклу,Хафълпъф и Слидерин.След това префектите от 6-ти курс,а след това и тези от 7-ми.

Албус и Ана тръгнаха.Слидеринците се върнаха в своя ъгъл на влака,хафълпъфците и рейвънклоуците се смесиха и седнаха на няколко маси в другия ъгъл.Роуз бе седнала с Джордж Смит и Елена Макмилиън и Скорпиус Малфой,който беше приятел на Джордж.

-С нетърпение чакам новия куидичен сезон!-каза Джордж – Дано тази година ние хафълпъфците имаме по-голям шанс за победа!

-Надеждата е хубаво нещо Джордж.-ухили му се Скорпиус.-Аз чакам с нетърпение изпитите С.О.В.А.!

-Вие рейвънклоуците с нетърпение чакате всички изпити!-каза му Джордж.-Роуз,Албус веднъж ми каза,че си била толкова въодушевена от наближаващия изпит по трансфигурация в четвърти курс,че си му написала домашното без дори да те е молил!-обърна се хафълпецът към Роуз,която леко се изчерви.

-Албус,понякога много бръщолеви.-каза му тя-Елена какво прави през лятото?

Роуз се опита да смени темата и успя,защото хафълпъфката започна да разказва за прекрасното пътуване до Испания с родителите й.

-Скорпиус,а ти как прекара лятото?-поинтересува се Елена след като свърши разказа си.

-О,добре.С родителите ми цяло лято бяхме в къщата ни в Южна Франция.Там е много красиво.-каза той.- Често ходехме на излети в гората.

-Много искам да отида във Франция.-каза замечтано Елена.-Чувала съм,че имат прекрасно вино!

-Вино ли?Какво е това вино?-попита Джордж – Яде ли се?

Роуз,Елена и Скорпиус се засмяха,Скорпиус,който се овладя най-бързо обясни накратко какво е вино на Джордж,който след като разбра,че е нещо като греяната медовина,изяви желание да го пробва някой път.Роуз се зачуди как Скорпиус знае какво е вино,след като бе чувала,че баща му не е голям фен на мъгълите.

-Оф,понякога ми се иска да съм нечистокръвен.-въздъхна Джордж -Тези мъгъли много знаят да правят напитки и да готвят разни странни неща!

-По-тихо,защото слидеринците като те чуят на първия ви куидичен мач с тях ще те ударят с блъджър!-каза Роуз.

Всички се разсмяха и разговора продължи в обсъждане на куидича.Откакто Джеймс бе първи курс Грифиндор печелеха всяка година,рейвънклоуци и хафълпъфци се надяваха,че като той завърши ще имат по-голям шанс за спечелване на куидичната купа.Не,че се бяха отказали да играят,но някакси винаги знаеха,че ако Джеймс играе,то тогава нямат щанс.Поне Слидерин никога не беше на първо място – това обединяваше трите останали дома.Хафълпъф и Рейвънклоу се състезаваха за второто място и това им стигаше.

-Другата година нашият отбор има големи шансове да спечели.-каза Роуз-Искам да видя лицето на Албус,когато връчват купата на Ерик(това беше капитана на куидичния отбор,той играеше като гончия).

-Забрави ли,че Ерик завършва тази година?-напомни й Скорпиус

-Оу,вярно.-каза Роуз.

-Е,значи ние ще имаме голям шанс да спечелим!-каза Джордж.

-Е,вие ще си намерите друг гончия.-каза Елена.-Скорпиус ти може би ще станеш капитан и съм сигурна,че ще успееш да събереш един чудесен отбор!

-Хубава работа!- прекъсна я Джордж – Ти от кой дом си?

Елена се изчерви и измънка нещо.

Албус и Ана се върнаха във вагона и Скорпиус и Роуз станаха,за да дежурят.

-Хей,момчета,познайте кого видяхме!-каза им Албус,като наближи нашите четирима познати.

Роуз и Скорпиус бяха станали,но Албус им препречи пътя.

-Албус,сигурна съм,че жената,която бута количките със закуски се е зарадвала да те види,сега трябва да тръгваме,може и на нас да ни се зарадва!-каза му Роуз

-Видях новият професор по отвари!-извика Албус.-Поговорихме си с него,много е свестен!

-Това е хубаво,но Аманда след малко ще дойде и ще ни завлече за мантиите,ако не тръгнем да дежурим.-каза му Скорпиус.

Албус се отмести,а Роуз погледна Скорпиус с благодарност.Дъщерята на Хърмаяни и Рон не понасяше да закъснява за нещо,а току-що заради братовчед й,тя и Скорпиус можеха да закъснеят за първата си обиколка!

Двамата префекти на Рейвънклоу отидоха бързо до Аманда,която ги чакаше на вратата за другия вагон.

-Хайде,хайде.-подкани ги тя.

Роуз и Скорпиус излязоха от вагона и тръгнаха по коридора на втория.Роуз вървеше от страната на вратите на купетата,а Скорпиус от страната на прозорците.Двамата не говореха.Когато Роуз видеше първокурсници в купетата,тя отваряше вратата и ги питаше дали всичко е наред.Когато Роуз за пореден път отвори вратата на третия вагон,Скорпиус погледна на дясно и видя как двама едри слидеринци бързо влязоха в едно купе,като преди това се огледаха в двете посоки.

-Отивам да проверя едно нещо.-каза младия префект на Роуз,която го погледна с недоумение.

Скорпиус крачеше бързо към купето и като стигна при него,видя двамата слидеринци да държат за яката един малък ученик,който или беше първокурсник или второкурсник.

-Хей,какво правите?-Скорпиус влезе в купето.

-Нищо,нищо,върви си.-отвърна му единия.

-Абе,Морис,тоя е префект.-каза другия и посочи значката върху гърдите на Скорпиус.

-Пуснете го.-нареди им Скорпиус.

Двамата слидеринци се погледнаха за момент и се зачудиха дали да пуснат момчето и да научат Скорпиус,че не бива да им заповядва или да не пускат момчето.

-Във влака има учител.-каза им спокойно Скорпиус.-Ако не го пуснете,тогава отивам да го викна.

Слидеринците отново се спогледаха и пуснаха момчето.

-Някой ден наоколо няма да има учители!-каза по-едрото момче,като се размина със Скорпиус,за да излезе.На вратата се появи Роуз,която се чудеше кое е нещото,което е накарало лицето на единия слидеринец да се изчерви.

-Ей,добре ли си?Взеха ли ти нещо?-Роуз чу Скорпиус да казва това на дребното момче,което сега седеше в празното купе.

-Искаха да ми вземат карамелените бонбони,но ти дойде тъкмо навреме.-каза малкото момче.

-Всичко ли е наред?-попита Роуз от вратата.

-Да.-обърна се Скорпиус към нея,а после отново към момчето-За коя година си в Хогуортс?

-Тази ще ми е първата.-отвърна момчето,като си хапна карамелено бонбонче.

-Искаш ли да вземем куфара ти и да те настаним в някое купе,където има други ученици?-попита го Скорпиус.

Момчето кимна в знак на съгласие и след като Скорпиус взе куфара му,двамата излязоха в коридора.

-Оглеждай се за купе,в което има първокурсници.-Скорпиус каза това тихо на Роуз.-Хубаво ще е да се запознае с някои още сега.

-Добре.-каза му тя.

Така тръгнаха – Роуз вървеше отпред,зад нея момчето,а след него – Скорпиус.

-О,ето тук има свободно място!-Роуз се спря след три купета.

В купето,което бе посочила бяха седнали Роксан,един първокурсник с руси коси и жаба в скута,Луис,Луси,Фред и един техен съкурсник.

-О,здравей,Роуз.-казаха братовчедите й в сговор.

-Здравейте.-отвърна им тя ,като се обърна към момчето,което не смееше да влезе– Саймън,ела(тя се бе запознала с него,докато вървяха) тук има едно свободно място.

Саймън седна до първокурсника с жабата,като Скорпиус внесе куфара.Роуз подшушна нещо на Лили,която й се усмихна.Второкурсничката запозна Саймън с присъстващите в купето и след като Роуз и Скорпиус излязоха,Саймън вече си говореше с Роксан и Денис(така се казваше момчето с жабата) за домовете в Хогуортс.

-О,и ако това не е издънката Малфой!-викнаха двама слидеринци,които стояха в коридора на четвъртия вагон.

Скорпиус бе свикнал да бъде освиркван от слидеринци и вече не го интересуваше какво говорят.Роуз обаче винаги отвръщаше,когато слидеринци я обиждаха.В трети курс бе наказана за пръв път,след като приложи кракозаключващо проклятие на един слидеринец,който я нарече шашава многознайка,която имала изключително ужасна червена коса.Професор Синистра не бе чула обидата към Роуз,но пък видя проклятието,което момичето бе отпратило към слидеринеца.

-Г-це Уизли!-бе възкликнала професор Синистра.-На учениците е забранено да проклинат другите ученици!От вас най-малко съм очаквала да проклинате наляво и надясно!

Професорът бе отнел 5 точки от Рейвънклоу и бе казала на професор Флитуик за Роуз,който много добре я познаваше и когато видя натъженото лице на Роуз,си помисли,че много,ама много съжалява за постъпката си.И като й каза какво мисли,той й каза още по-тихо:

-Добре,сгрешила си,но знам,че това няма да се повтаря повече.Няма да те наказвам,но ако те пита професор Синистра съм те накарал да чистиш дъвки ,,Друбал'' от чиновете!

Роуз бе с натъжено лице,защото смяташе,че професор Синистра мисли,че Роуз е лоша ученичка,неспазваща правилата,но след като чу какво й бе казал професор Флитуик,тя реши да не му казва истината.,,Ако ме накаже ще имам по-малко време от предвиденото да тренирам по ЗСЧИ!'' с тази мисъл Роуз успокои съвестта си и като отиде в общата стая на Рейвънклоу,седна и започна да чете за последното създание,което бяха взели в часа.

Обиколката на Роуз и Скорпиус продължи без особени събития.В едно купе видяха няколко ученици да играят на избухващи карти,в друго имаше само момичета,които си говореха тихичко,все едно че си мислеха,че някой ги подслушва,а нещата,които те си говореха бяха много секретни(всъщност те правеха класация за най-сладко момче в Хогуортс).Когато видяха,че Скорпиус минава покрай вратата,някои момичета се ухилиха,други млъкнаха,а трети станаха и загледаха как отминава по коридора.

В едно купе в петия вагон,Роуз и Скорпиус видяха един мъж на около 22-23 години да показва на няколко ученици как превръща куфарчето си в дъска за шах с фигури.

-Това трябва да е новия професор по отвари-каза Скорпиус

-Да,сигурно.-отвърна Роуз.

Вагоните бяха общо седем,но нищо интересно не се случи до края на седмия вагон – Роуз продължаваше да проверява как са първокурсниците,а Скорпиус – да игнорира слидеринците.Видяха и магьосницата,която буташе количката със закуски,но и двамата не бяха гладни и не си взеха нищо.

На връщане всичко бе тихо,а когато стигнаха до купето,в което бе Саймън видяха,че той играе на шах с Фред.

Пътуването до Хогуортс бе интересно.Някои първокурсници разбраха повече за училището от по-големите ученици.Някои си разказваха как са прекарали лятото,други обмисляха каква беля да направят,за да ядосат Филч.

-Нямам търпение да отида в Хогуортс и да си хапна от пържените картофи и печеното пиле,а след това и сладоледени блокове,а пък и ми се пие тиквен сок! – каза Албус,докато префектите слизаха от първия вагон.

-Аз пък нямам търпение да чуя новата песен на шапката!-заяви Ана.-Каква ли ще бъде тази година?

Хогуортс Експрес беше пристигнал на гарата в Хогсмийт и сега на гарата се разнасяше високия глас на Хагрид,който приканваше първокурсниците да го последва.

Първокурсниците последваха Хагрид,а всички други ученици се отправиха към каретите.Префектите трябваше да изчакат да се качат всички ученици.В последната карета седнаха префектите от 5-ти курс и новия учител по отвари(Албус го бе поканил в каретата).

-Ако всички са тук да тръгваме.-каза професорът,като се огледа.

-Скорпиус липсва.-каза Елена.

-Някой знае ли къде е?-попита професорът.

-Може да е забравил нещо във влака.-предложи Елена.-Да отида ли да го потърся?

-Може,казаха ми,че има още една карета,затова ние ще тръгнем.-каза професорът.-А вие ще вземете последната карета.

-По-добре аз да отида да го потърся-намеси се Роуз.-все пак е от моя дом.

-Да,правилно.-каза учителят.

Роуз слезе,а каретата тръгна.Въпреки нежеланието си да го търси,според нея бе по-правилно да отиде тя,а не Елена!Все пак със Скорпиус бяха от един дом и според Роуз ако единия липсваше,задача на другия бе да го намери.

Сестрата на Хюго тръгна към влака и отиде в първия вагон.Като влезе намери Скорпиус да седи на една маса в средата на вагона.

-Скорпиус,какво правиш?-каза Роуз,като направи няколко крачки навътре.-Трябва да отидем в Хогуортс,хайде ставай!

Скорпиус се обърна назад,като чу гласа на Роуз и стана.

-Добре.-той тръгна към нея.-Какво искаше да ми кажеш?

-Какво имаш предвид?-попита го тя,като слизаха от вагона.

-Ами,нали ми остави бележка да те изчакам във вагона.

-Бележка ли?-попита Роуз.Те вече вървяха към задната част на гарата,където щяха да изчакат каретата.-Каква бележка?

-Ето тази бележка.-Малфой подаде на Роуз малка хартийка,на която бе написано:

Трябва да ти кажа нещо.Чакай ме в този вагон.

Роуз

-Това не съм го написала аз!-каза момичето.-Явно някой се е пошегувал с теб и е било много глупаво от твоя страна да се хванеш!

-Така ли?-попита Скорпиус – И това не е твоя почерк?

Той не й вярваше.Смяташе,че тя наистина е искала да му каже нещо,но сега просто се е изплашила.

-Да,не е моят почерк!-каза момичето,като се оглеждаше за каретата.

-Не ти вярвам!-отсече Малфой.

Роуз го погледна и поклати глава.

-Е,добре не ми вярвай щом искаш!Все пак не мога да отида и да ти кажа,че искам да говорим и затова ти оставям бележки!-насмешливо му каза тя.

Той я погледна в очите и разбра,че не го лъже.

-Значи наистина не си ти?

-Разбира се!Няма какво да ти казвам.Оф,къде е тази карета!

Сега и Скорпиус се оглеждаше за карета.

-Кой ти каза,че има още една карета?-попита Скорпиус.

-Новият учител по отвари – професор Кетъл.-отвърна Роуз. – Каза,че някой му е казал,че има още една карета.

-Хм,ами ако се е объркал!

-Да,учител да се обърка и да остави двама ученици на гарата без превоз до училището!Това ще да е станало!-каза Роуз с ирония.

-Добре,ти чакай тук,аз отивам да попим в гарата дали има още една карета!-Скорпиус й обърна гръб и тръгна към гарата.

След десет минути момчето се върна.

-Няма друга карета.Всички карети са тръгнали,магьосника,който се грижи за тестралите ми каза,че няма повече тестрали и карети!

-Какво?-изненада се Роуз.-Но това не е възможно!Не!О,сега ще закъснеем за празненството!Та ние трябва да заведем първокурсниците до стаите!О,не.-завайка се Роуз.-Сигурен ли си?

Скорпиус отново повтори това,което вече й бе казал,но на Роуз това не й бе достатъчно и го принуди да я заведе при този магьосник.

-Съжалявам,но наистина няма повече тестрали!-каза стария магьосник,когато Роуз и Скорпиус отидоха при него.-Но пътя не е дълъг за половин час и сте там!Ако Ърни не бе счупил метлата миналата седмица,сега щях да ви я дам.Но не се безпокойте,пътят е все направо и няма опасни животни!

Когато излязоха от къщата на магьосника,Роуз бе на ръба не нервна криза.Един от кошмарите й се сбъдваше – закъсняваше за празненството,за разпределителната церемония!

Двамата рейвънклоуци тръгнаха по пътя,като бяха взели един голям фенер от магьосника.

-О,боже!О,боже!-започна Роуз,след като бяха изминали няколко крачки по пътя-Сега ще закъснеем и Флитуик ще ни се скара,може и да ни лиши от точки,или пък да ни накаже,или пък и двете!Може да пише и на родителите ни!

Роуз започна да изрежда какви ли не наказания,които може да ги сполетят.

-Не!Аз ще им кажа,че не съм виновна!Ами да,все пак ти си виновен!Ти си се хванал на онази глупава бележка!-Роуз обърна глава към Скорпиус и с намусено лице продължи – Ти си виновен!Ако не се хващаше на глупости толкова лесно,сега щяхме да сме в Хогуортс!Сега заради теб ще ни накажат!А Флитуик си мислеше,че не съм способна да извърша нещо нередно!

Скорпиус досега я слушаше,като през 5 минути повтаряше:

-Спокойно,всичко ще бъде наред.

Когато обаче тя му каза,че се хващал на глупости,той й каза:

-Роуз,престани да се вайкаш!Нищо няма да се промени ако се чудиш какво ще стане!Приеми,че ще закъснеем и това е!Ще закъснеем,но не е края на света!Утре ще отидеш на часове и благодарение на точността си няма да закъснееш!За бога това е само едно празненство!Вероятно няма да е свършило като стигнем и ще можем да заведем първокурсниците до стаите!А ако Флитуик ни се скара,а той няма да го направи,аз ще му обясня какво е станало!Умна си,а губиш самообладание при първото препятствие,което се е изпречило на пътя ти!

Това накара Роуз да изгледа Скорпиус,така сякаш на минутата би му приложила магия за пълно тяловкочанясване.

-Ще се вайкам колкото си искам!-каза му тя и започна наум да го проклина и да си представя как той има ,,Ужасен'' на изпита по Билкология – единствения предмет,по който тя бе по-добра от него.

След 40 минути път двамата стигнаха до големите врати на Хогуортс,пред които ги чакаше Филч,който като ги видя се усмихна злобно.

-А,ето ви и вас най-сетне!-каза им той,когато те бяха на два метра от него.-Да изпуснете резпределителната церемония!Какво неуважение към традициите на Хогуортс!Дано ви изключат!

Роуз се ужаси при тези думи.Да я изключат!Какво щеше да прави тогава!Тя започна отново да се панира,а Скорпиус,който вървеше до нея,докато те двамата следваха Филч,който ги водеше в кабинета на Флитуик,като видя изражението на лицето й,й каза тихо,за да не ги чуе Филч:

-Филч е стар злобар,никой няма да ни изключи!Роуз,всичко ще се оправи!

Роуз стрелна Скорпиус с поглед,който ако можеше би го убил.

-Не ми говори!-каза му тя.

-Ще видиш,че всичко ще бъде наред!-той държеше на своето.

Те не забелязаха,че бяха минали покрай Голямата зала,която сега бе затворена.

След като стигнаха пред една голяма врата на третия етаж,Филч спря и я отвори.

-Хайде,влизайте тука и изчакайте професор Флитуик!-нареди им Филч.-Дано ви накаже!Измислих ви наказание и ще го предложа на професора!

Роуз и Скорпиус влязоха и Филч затвори вратата след тях.Сестрата на Хюго отиде до прозореца и погледна навън.Всичко бе тъмно само луната осветяваше небето,нямаше звезди.Роуз се загледа в луната,като си мислеше за днити,когато беше по-малка и всяка вечер майка й й четеше приказки – някои от мъгълския свят,други от магьосническия.

Скорпиус се опря на бюрото и загледа Роуз.Учудваше го колко лесно изгубва самообладание!

След десет мълчаливи минути,вратата на кабинета се отвори и Роуз веднага се обърна и направи няколко крачки напред,Скорпиус също направи няколко крачки напред и така двамата застанаха един до друг,като пред тях застана нисичкия професор Флитуик.

-Е,добре,че се появихте!-каза им той със звънливия си глас.-Бях започнал да се притеснявам!

-Професоре,ние...-започна Роуз,но Флитуик я прекъсна.

-Г-це Уизли няма какво да ми обяснявате,случайно седнах до новия учител по отвари и той ми каза какво е станало.Филч тъкмо ми казваше,че двамата мои ученици са дошли и професор Кетъл ми каза,че е казал на едно момиче да потърси съученика си,като е смятал,че има друга карета.

Роуз си отдъхна,че всичко е изяснено.

-Хайде,хайде празненството не е свършило.Отивайте да хапнете,сигурно сте гладни!-каза им Флитуик.

-Благодаря ви,професоре.-каза му Скорпиус.

-Благодаря.-каза Роуз,която беше много щастлива,че всичко е приключило добре.

Докато вървяха надолу към голямата зала,Скорпиус каза:

-Видя ли,казах ти,че всичко ще бъде наред!Следващият път трябва да ми се довериш,като ти казвам нещо.

Роуз се засмя леко истерично:

-Първо няма да има следващ път!И второ дори и нищо да не е станало е глупаво,че си се вързал на някаква тъпа шега!

Роуз забърза напред и влезе през отворените врати на Голямата зала.Тя отиде при приятелите си и седна при тях,като до края на празненството игнорираше и то отлично Скорпиус,който седеше срещу нея,до неговите приятели.


End file.
